One Piece in Spain
Manga In Spain, One Piece is distributed by the editorial Planeta DeAgostini. Name changes *In various volumes, Zoro is called "Roronoa Zoro", and others "Rolonoa Zoro". *Tony Tony Chopper's name is changed to "Toni Toni Chopper". *Going Merry is called "Going Meri". Gallery Anime The Spanish dub of One Piece premiered on the channel Telecinco and the channel formally known as Fox Kids España (later known as Jetix España and now as Disney XD España) from 2003 to 2008 and was dubbed by Arait Multimedia. At March 2011 it started airing at the channel Boing and finished. The dub has aired up to episode 195, and as of April 2011, 68 new episodes are being dubbed. History When the show first aired on Telecinco, it received very little censorship, but made some changes in dialogue (such as renaming Luffy's attacks into Spanish puns). But as the dub progressed into the Baroque Works Saga, blood was digitally erased (only the protagonist's blood) and scenes were cut. The Spanish dub was similar to the Korean dub in that they wanted to make the show more localized for viewer, so as a result most Japanese (and English) text was digitally erased and written in Spanish (the art matches the Japanese very well in most cases). All of the openings and some of the endings (see below) were dubbed into Spanish. However, Telecinco only received the rights to episodes 1-102 before Jetix picked up the reigns by airing episodes 103-195. These episodes were 100% uncut visual-wise and did not have text translated to Spanish (however the Openings and Endings were still dubbed), the reason why texts are not translated as usual was because they ran out time. On March 7, 2011, One Piece was picked up by the Turner owned Boing Channel, and has recieved higher ratings than most of the programming on the channel. Arait Multimedia had received up to episode 400 and is currently dubbing more episodes as April 2011, until episode 263. The new episodes (until 263) have being airing since September 2011, with very good audience. If it's good enough, more episodes will be dubbed. Voice Acting Straw Hats' Voice Actors Voice Actors of other relevant characters Name changes in Castilian dub Character Names *Roronoa Zoro is called Zorro Ronoa. That's because it's japanese name is similar to the word Zorro (Fox). The name change is also due to make a reference to "Zorro", a character who also is a swordsman and struggling with an headscarf. *Usopp is called Usuff, and he has an Arabic accent. When he dresses as Sogeking, he starts talking in old Castilian (maybe to hide his easily-recognizable accent). *Piiman, Tamanegi, and Ninjin have their names translated to Spanish. They are Pimiento, Cebolla and Zanahoria, respectively. *Going Merry is called Alma de Merry (Merry's Soul). *Dracule Mihawk is called most of the times El Cetrero Fantasmal (The Ghostly Falconeer) which has roughly the same meaning as Hawk-Eyes. He has been also called Mihawk and sometimes by a translation of his alias: Ojos de Halcón. (Hawk-Eyes) *Arlong has a different epithet: Escualo (Shark) instead of "The Saw". *The Shichibukai group is called Facción de los Siete Mares (Faction of the Seven Seas), and the members are called Guerreros del Rey de los Siete Mares (Warriors of the Seven Seas' King). They were, however, called Shichibukai until Whiskey Peak arc started. *Hatchan is called Octy. *Kuroobi is called Black Belt. *Commodore Pudding Pudding is called Pudin Pudin. *Captain Nezumi is called Rata (Rata is the Spanish for Rat). *Smoker is called Malhumo. His name is a mix between "mal humor" (moodiness) and "humo" (smoke). But, in the new episodes, he is called Malhumo Smoker. *Laboon is called Rabún. *Igaram is called Igarapoi. *Baroque Works' numbers are changed from cardinal to ordinal, and the "Mr." is translated. For example, Mr. 3 is called Don Tercero (Mr. Third). *Carue is called Calú. *Kuromarimo is called Kuromarino, and so, Chessmarimo is called Chessmarino. *Dalton is called Dolton. *Negikuma Maria is called Osa Negi. if the Spanish for (female) Bear. Negi is left in Japanese. *The Isshi-20 are called Los 20 Medis (Medis is short for Médicos, Spanish for Doctors). *Hiluluk is called Huruku. *Crocodile is called Cocodrilo (Literal Spanish translation). *Kohza is called Koza. *Portgas D. Ace is called Portgas D. As (Spanish for Ace). *Blackbeard and Whitebeard have their names translated (Barbanegra and Barbablanca, respectively) but Shirohige is also called Mostacho Albino (Albino Moustache) sometimes. *Kung-Fu Dugongs are called Karatekas Dungonsgs. *Barbarossa is called Barba Rusa (Russian Beard). *Pell is called Pelu. *Bon Kurei is called sometimes Bon Clay and other times is called Bonkure. *Sanji's "Mr. Prince" epithet is translated to just "Príncipe" (Prince), but one time he was called "Don Príncipe", what fits with Baroque Works members' translations. *Tsumegeri Guards are called Tropa Sumeregi (Tsumeregi Troup). It's curious that the narrator says the name right calling them "Tsumegeri", but all the other characters call them "Tsumeregi". *Daz Bones is known as El Golpeador (The Walloper) instead of "The Killer". *Zenny's name is written as "Zeny". This, however, only happens in one episode, so it's possible it's just an error. *Donquixote Doflamingo is called Donquijote Doflamingo, making more obvious the reference on his name. *Enel is called Ener. *Marley Brothers are called Hermanos Murray (Murray Brothers). *Hot Wind Marines are called Tropa 55 (Troop 55), Tropa 55, la Compañía de los Venaos. *Sakazuki's alias, "Akainu", is literally translated as Perro Rojo, "Red Dog". Later, in episode 227, Robin says the aliases of the three admirals and the translation: Akainu, Perro Rojo, Kizaru, Mono Amarillo y Aokiji, Faisan Azul (Akainu, Red Dog, Kizaru, Yellow Monkey and Aokiji, Blue Pheasant). This was done intentionally by the translators so the audience could understand the meaning of the aliases. *Porche is called "Portierre". *Hamburg, Pickles and Big Pan have their names translated to "Hamburguesa", "Pepinillo" and "Panecillo" (Little Bread) respectively, so the joke on their names is still present. *Chimney is translated to "Chimenea". *Gonbe is called "Gatonejo" (mixture of "Gato" (cat) and "Conejo" (rabbit). *Kokoro is translated to Corazón (Heart). *Iceburg is called Iceberg. Places *East Blue, West Blue, North Blue and South Blue are translated to Spanish. They are called Mar del Este, Mar del Oeste, Mar del Norte y Mar del Sur, respectively (Mar is the Spanish for Sea). *The All Blue is called Gran Índigo (Great Indigo). *Cocoyasi Village is changed to Villa Coconut. *Drum Island is changed to Isla Yembé. *Alabasta is called Arabasta. *Alubarna is called Albarna. *Goat Island is translated: Isla de la Cabra. *Mock Town is translated to La Ciudad de la Mofa, however, one time it was also called "Mock Town, La Ciudad de la Mofa". Devil Fruits Other name changes *The Devil Fruits are changed to Nueces de Belcebú (Beelzebub nuts), but sometimes are also called Frutas del Demonio (Demon Fruits). *Beli are called Doblones (Spanish for Doubloons). *Baroque Works is changed to Banda Baroque (Baroque Gang). *The Den Den Mushi is called Caracolófono mix of Caracol (Snail) and Teléfono (Phone). *The Rumble Balls are called Píldoras Reactivas (Reactive Pills). *The Clima Tact is called Ataque Climático (Climatic Attack). *In Episode 151, the World Government is called "Gobierno Central" (Central Government). Since it's not ever mentioned again, it's unknown if that name will keep in future episodes of the dub. *Shanks' epithet is El Rojo (The Red one) instead of Red-Haired. *Davy Back Fight is translated as "Lucha o vuelve con Davy" (Fight or Come Back with Davy). *Galley-La Company is called "La-Galley" (not "the Galley, but "La-Galley"). *Will of the D. is called Voluntad Indómita (Indomitable Will). Translation Errors *Sometimes during the Arabasta saga, the Grand Line was called Gran Índigo. However, this was the name they gave to the All Blue, so when that happens it just brings confusion. This happens again during the G-8 Arc. Not much after it's airing, Jaime Roca himself said he thought Gran Índigo was the land between Loguetown and Reverse Mountain. *In the Warship Island arc, Nelson Royale is said to be an admiral, but he is a commodore. *Chopper's voice actor had several vocal registers: one high for his Brain Point and other deeper for most of his other transformations. The problem is that since Episode 122 and Episode 131, both voices mix sometimes, resulting on a Brain Point Chopper with deep voice. *In Episode 192 Enel says his fruit is "Rogia" type instead of "Logia". However, since the term has never been said again, it's still unkown if it's a change of just a mislead. *In Episode 209, Capote's Fishman Karate is mistakenly translated as "Kárate Pescador", what in English would mean "Fisherman Karate". Censorship/Edits *Most text was translated into Spanish in episodes 1-102. In the rest of the episodes, only three things are translated: the Episode Title, the "To be continued" screen, and the Next Episode Preview title *Blood was erased from characters in episodes 1-102. *Usopp's name was changed to Usuff and became an Iberian Muslim that said "Allah" frequently. However him mentioning Allah has been disappearing as the series progressed. *Baroque Works members, Gan Fall, Mihawk and Usopp (only as Sogeking) talk in Old Castilian, and Shandora citizens talk in an Indian-like dialect. *Alabasta citizens have an Arabian accent except a few, like Vivi and Igaram (presumably because they appeared quite before the episodes got to Alabasta). *Laffitte has French accent. *When a Den-Den Mushi is being used, the voice that sounds is the snail's one, so it does not matter who uses it, it'll be always sound the same robotic-like voice. *In Episode 85, the scene where Hiluluk is shown naked is censored, showing a close-up of his face instead. *In Episode 120, the Tsumegeri Guards "aument the presion of the water inside their bodies" instead of "drinking the Hero Water". This may be due to a bad translation. *Carue (Calú) has his own spanish voice actor: Leopoldo Ballesteros, who also is the voice actor of Shanks. *Most of the animals have their own spanish voice actors too, like Stronger, which are usually played by Jaime Roca, director of the dubbing. *Marley Brothers have Italian accent. Openings and Endings As most of the dubs, openings keep the same video & music, but the songs are translated, and the lyrics differ greatly from the original, being totally different. Most of the songs are dubbed by Diana Torres, Nami's voice actor. All the Openings that have been dubbed into Spanish. * The expression "estar en el mismo barco" means, literally, "to be on the same ship", but it's real meaning is "to be in the same side" like in a war. In this song, though, it has both meanings at the same time. Most of the Endings were dubbed into Spanish, however endings 4, 5, 10, 11, 12 were only partially aired and endings 3 did not air at all. There is no explantion for this bizarre occurance. At Boing Channel's broadcast, the endings are not airing, so presumably ending 13 and futher aren't and will not be dubbed. However, in new airings of the Water 7 Saga, the ending is present when the episode is viewed through Boing's website: it's Ending 15, left in Japanese, with only the credits being changed to Spanish and to display the Spanish cast. Video Games Some of the video games got PAL releases and were released in Spain. These were: *''One Piece: Grand Battle! (Rush) (GC/PS2)'' *''One Piece: Round the Land (PS2)'' *''One Piece: Unlimited Cruise 1: El Tesoro Bajo las Olas (Wii)'' *''One Piece: Unlimited Cruise 2: El Despertar de un Héroe (Wii)'' *''One Piece: Gigant Battle! (NDS)'' *''One Piece: Unlimited Cruise SP (3DS)'' *''One Piece: Unlimited Cruise SP 2 (3DS)'' *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors (PS3)'' *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 (PS3) (2013)'' The translation for Unlimited Cruise 1 and 2 is more faithful than the dub and manga ones, as all attacks and names are left intact or get a literal translation. See also * One Piece in the Catalan Countries * One Piece in Basque * One Piece in Galician External Links *Arait Multimedia's Website Site Navigation Category:One Piece International